pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Command Hero
Any thoughts? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :dunno if its just my hero but tried sumthing else like this build and he used DA before Aggresive refrain. meaning he didn't hav enough nrg to use his IAS--Sleever 20:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fallback would be a definite main bar for me. Probably over tactics stuff. Drahgal Meir 21:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I love "Fall Back!", too, but then you'd sacrifice most of your defense. "Stand Your Ground!" and "Never Surrender!" might be able to compensate, if you can find the room. "SYG!" might be a little expensive, though. =/ :::prof=P/any Leadership=12+1+1 SpearMastery=9+1 Command=9+1Spearfor the Eyes!"of FlameSurrender!"AnthemBack!"Refrainof Return/build :::Not much damage, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, now it can merge Build:P/any_Aiding_Fury, Build:P/any_Cruel_Spear_Hero and Build:P/any_Stunning_Strike_PvE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Energizing Chorus to reduce energy needed for rez?--ValeV 09:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, "GftE!" is pretty much all the Energy management you'll need, especially if you take an ally with Dark Fury. It's also nicer to keep the attributes split cleaner. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) can't we just remake paraway with blade turn, mending refrain, and aggressive as constantly maintainable? one para is focused and uses GftE with signet of aggression outside combat. or just during combat whatever with the buffed nevers can easily maintain 8 regen as well... 08:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) We shall return Heroes aren't smart with this skill. They will use it when one party member dies (I observed this when fighting Awakened Cavaliers). To make the most of it, you'd have to disable it and trigger it manually. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :It does say to micro it. It's not that big a deal. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 09:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Focused Anger and Anthem of Fury I'll need convincing to keep them in the build. Anthem of Fury is unreliable as an adrenaline gain considering most adrenaline-based skills have low costs. Focused Anger isn't a great choice either because Heroes don't seem spam skills as much as they could. Plus, you'd have to sacrifice some of the defense/utility to make a spear turret that would be better off as a Barrage/Incendiary Arrows/Volley Ranger because of the AoE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 14:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Motivation Hero Are there any plans on merging to following motivation hero builds? They are similar enough to warrent a merge like the Command Hero. (Build:P/any Song of Purification Paragon, Build:P/any Song of Restoration Paragon, & Build:P/any Supporting Anthem.) :I wasn't planning to, but I can give it a shot. The Song of Restoration and Song of Purification builds could be merged, but I'd leave Defensive Anthem separate (then again, I don't really like that DA Build, but that's me). :^ For a simple merge, although I'd really like to see Mending Refrain and Finale of Restoration on those bars. :I'll probably just add the merge tags to those two builds, and see if it flies. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 11:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) +35 hp by using 11+1 lead 10+1 command. You lose one point of healing per second off of FB, whee. Objections? -- Armond Warblade 19:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :nop. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 21:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::But tbh, I'd probably drop the Spear Mastery Headpiece. Doesn't really matter, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 21:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Eh. +spear is +domage. +command is +heals, etc, except since you're using a paragon it's not necessary. +domage is never unnecessary. -- Armond Warblade 05:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't use the spear headpiece, you're not going to see any increase in damage really.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 07:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::ye, it's like 4 DPS against a 60 AL, 2 against a 100 AL and 1 against a 140 AL. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 14:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Like I said, eh. It's personal choice, really, and mine is to not take completely useless stuff over mostly useless stuff. -- Armond Warblade 18:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) A different approach For the optional either Bladeturn Refrain for more defense, or "Fall Back!" for faster clearing. Any thoughts? Tester Tests Things 00:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I pretty much always take Blazing finale on a para hero. On the rare chance that i use a para hero.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 01:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure how well heroes actually use blazing finale though, I tried using it with an MM and my hero seemed to spend a lot of time casting it on ranged targets instead of on the melee minions. Necromas 04:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::AI might not actually use it on the minions at all, like they don't for other buffs like splinter weapon. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:12, 10 April 2010 (UTC) ::::That...I do not know.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 03:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC)